Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24435238-20150420010229/@comment-1936167-20150420090832
I agree with everything Rob said and that includes the non-sugarcoated truth to his words. I'm sorry that you have to endure so much suffering in your life, Ari. Really, it's unfair and if there was something I could do to end this constant cycle of depression for you, I'd halt all action to do so. However, I can't. I am merely your friend through the unfortunate barrier of a screen. While it may be cliché for you to hear, the only person who can change your ultimate fate is you. It has become clear to me that your mind is nowhere near close to stepping out of this hole of despair, as you have reiterated that you're not a strong person, countless times. That said, all I can hope is that sometime soon, you'll find a way to slay the evil that's plaguing you and grasp the light at the end of the tunnel. You're one of my best friends and I'll always be here for you. However, there is only so much I can say before my words start sounding like a broken record. Everytime I tell you that you're strong, it must not stick inside your mind, because these self-deprecating posts make appearances far too often. Excuse the bluntness, but you can't just tell people not to care or to stop worrying about you. We're your friends. These cry for helps are going to make us worry for you, and you know that, so please, don't insinuate that we, as caring friends and individuals, wouldn't care if something serious were to happen to you. Like Rob said, it's hurtful that you would even assume that. I pray that you won't take what I've said the wrong way, because I'm only being honest out of love for you. There's not much more I can suggest, but just to continue hanging in there. You've hung on this long, and whether you'll ever admit it or not, you have loads of endurance to keep you going for the rest of your life. I know it and I've told you this many times. It's up to you to start trying to help yourself, though. I'm not trivializing anything, nor am I suggesting that the battle of depression can be executed with the snap of two fingers. Trust me, I've been in this mindset myself and I wouldn't ever suggest such. I know the feel, completely, and it's one that still haunts me from time to time. I've also learned that life will only throw you struggles, one after another, and the only thing you can do is throw aside the self-pity and muster up the courage to face it head on. Easier said than done? Totally. This being why I will be praying that you SOMEHOW find that existing glimpse of positivity sometime soon. You deserve it. It's not something that can change for you overnight, but if you live and breathe by any words of encouragement that people give you, or better yet, that you can give yourself, you will seek out your happiness sooner than later, and with much more ease. I truly hope this makes sense, Ari. Just remember that I love you and that you're still in my thoughts. I'll never lose my faith in you.